Nombre del bien, que es del mal, pero en realidad no se decide
by zephyr870
Summary: Harry y Ginny están discutiendo cómo llamarle a su segundo hijo, y Harry sugiere llamarlo en honor a Severus Snape... ¡Lean qué pasará! Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos.
**Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. No me pagan por escribir (¡Ja! Ya quisiera) y esto lo hago meramente por diversión.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario:** ** _Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos_** **, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos, en la categoría de Cita literaria, con la siguiente cita:**

 ** _"El que revela el secreto de otros pasa por traidor; el que revela el propio secreto pasa por imbécil" -_** **Voltaire**

* * *

Era una noche cualquiera en la morada de los Potter. El pequeño James ya estaba acostado en su cama y la joven pareja gozaba de la paz y la tranquilidad de la noche en su acogedora sala de estar.

-Amor, creo que ya es tiempo de hablar…- dijo la mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá mientras acariciaba su barriguita de embarazada.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?- preguntó nervioso el hombre de lentes que estaba sentado frente a ella en otro sillón mientras leía un libro.

-Pues sobre cómo se llamará nuestro bebé, ¿de qué más?- le respondió ella, evitando reírse por el nerviosismo de su esposo.

-Ah, claro…- y dicho ésto, dobló la esquina de la página en que se había quedado, cerró su libro y lo dejó encima de la mesita de café que lo separaba de su esposa.

-He estado pensando en varias propuestas, pero quiero saber primero qué piensas tú- le dijo ella.

-Pues, me gustaría que su nombre fuera en honor a alguien, así como el pequeño Jamie- le contestó él.

Su primogénito, James Sirius, había sido nombrado en honor a su padre James Potter y a su padrino Sirius Black. Todos sus amigos hacían bromas sobre la extraña combinación que los Potter habían elegido, pero a ellos les encantaba como sonaba.

-Pero Harry, ya hicimos eso una vez…- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-Podemos hacerlo dos veces, ¿no? Incluso tres, tal vez cuatro…- le respondió su esposo de forma pícara.

-Supongo… entonces, ¿qué nombre sugieres?- dijo la pelirroja, dispuesta a cumplir el capricho del hombre.

-¿Qué tal Albus? Ya sabes, en honor a nuestro director- contestó Harry con un destello en sus ojos al recordar a su antiguo director.

"Debí haberlo imaginado" pensó Ginny. Por supuesto que él querría ponerle a su hijo como el sabio director, quien había sido mucho más que eso para Harry. Este gran hombre había sido un mentor, incluso un abuelo para él. A ella no le gustaba mucho el nombre, pero el significado que tenía, el _recuerdo_ que traía, era lo importante.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo ella sonriente. Aunque ella no había tratado al viejo tanto como su esposo, también lo extrañaba mucho.

-Y como segundo nombre…- Harry sonaba algo dudoso -tal vez podríamos ponerle… Severus-

La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de la embarazada al remembrar al mago que era considerado como el más poderoso de su época desapareció tan pronto su cerebro captó el último mensaje que le había transmitido su marido.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! ¡¿Acaso odias a nuestro hijo?!- le gritó inmediatamente la pelirroja.

¿Cómo se le ocurría tal barbarie? ¿Qué no era ese el traidor que había matado al Albus original? ¿Pero cómo podría combinar el nombre de un hombre bueno con el nombre de su asesino? ¿Qué acaso no se odiaban mutuamente el ojiverde y el tipo de pelo grasoso? ¿De dónde había sacado esa _grandiosa_ (nótese el sarcasmo) idea?

Harry, completamente descolocado por el repentino ex abrupto de su esposa, se limitó a mirarla con cara de sorpresa, preguntándose qué había hecho para provocar esa reacción.

-¿Pero cómo puedes siquiera _pensar_ en llamarle así a tu hijo? Ese es el nombre de un traidor malnacido, ¿qué hizo este bebé para merecer eso?- ella estaba que lanzaba chispas,se veía mucho más que enojada.

Ahí fue cuando Harry recordó que a ella jamás le había contado lo que vió el día en que Snape murió.

 _Demonios._

-Amor, relájate. Mira, hay algo que no te he contado sobre Severus Snape. Todos creen que el era un traidor y un doble agente-

-¡Porque lo era!- Ginny lo interrumpió -¡Ese maldito traicionó a Dumbledore y permitió que Voldemort y sus mortífagos se apoderaran de Hogwarts! Además de que-

-Shhh…- Harry la interrumpió -cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé…-

-¡Lo que no es bueno para el bebé es ese horrible nombre que perteneció a una horrible persona!-

-Ginny…- dijo él, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó despotricando hacia ese hombre vil.

-Ginny…- la volvió a llamar, pero ella hablaba cada vez con más odio e intensidad, la pasión que emitía era impresionante.

-¡Ginevra!- exclamó lo más potente que pudo, y su esposa por fin guardó silencio –Quiero que por favor escuches lo que te voy a decir y no me interrumpas, cualquier duda o comentario que tengas hasta el final- el hombre de lentes le ordenó cual militar, es decir, le pidió con un tono nada intimidante y de buena manera.

Ginny se limitó a observarlo lo más desafiántemente posible, lo cual era mucho, ya que ella tenía un carácter bastante rudo y estaba embarazada, pero el hechizero ni se inmutó. Al ver que su mirada no dió efecto, la mujer se resignó a escuchar lo que su esposo tenía que decir.

Harry comenzó a relatar:

"El día de la batalla de Hogwarts, aquel trágico día que marcó nuestras vidas y jamás podremos olvidar, sucedió algo, algo inédito, que sólo yo tuve el privilegio de presenciar. Cuando Voldemort les dio a todos los peleadores de la luz una hora para velar a los muertos y atender a los heridos, mis dos más fieles amigos que me habían acompañado a través de todas mis batallas, aquellos dos que habían estado junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas, aquellos seres extraordinarios, mejores que cualquier campeón de la edad media, me acompañaron una vez más. Los tres nos embarcamos en una misión especial. Nuestro objetivo era encontrar a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Nagini era el último horrocrux que faltaba, o al menos eso era lo que creíamos nosotros en ese momento, y Voldemort ya estaba enterado de eso, por lo que era bastante obvio que intentaría proteger a su querida máquina asesina a toda costa. Por eso era necesario localizarla, analizar de qué manera estaba protegida y desarrollar una forma para deshacernos de esa barrera entre nosotros y la victoria.

"Cuando finalmente localizamos a Nagini, ella estaba encerrada en una esfera mágica, a lado de su amo. Por su parte, éste estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Snape. Nuestro querido Voldemort creía que la varita de sauco no lo reconocía como su legítimo amo porque Snape se interponía en el camino de una hermosa relación varita-mago, debido a que había sido él quien había asesinado a su dueño anterior. Voldemort estaba equivocado, pero no nos interesa eso en este momento. Después de una civilizada conversación, Voldemort hizo que su serpiente atacara al más reciente director y lo dejara herido de muerte. Voldemort se marchó junto con su serpiente, dejando al hombre de pelo grasiento agonizando. En sus últimos minutos, Snape nos vio y de él brotó una sustancia plateada y casi líquida. Debido a previas experiencias pude reconocerlo, era un recuerdo. La última petición del moribundo fue que lo tomara, y gustoso cumplí su deseo. Mis leales compañeros procedieron a darle sus más sentidos pésames al resto de los combatientes reunidos en el Gran Comedor, y yo me dirigí a la que una vez fue oficina de Dumbledore a observar el contenido del recuerdo que me fue entregado.

"¡Oh, pero qué recuerdos! Aquello que vi no era algo normal, era un compendio de recuerdos de momentos clave en la vida de ese hombre al que tanto odié alguna vez. Al ser testigo de su vida, pude comprender las razones por las cuales él se volvió una persona tan amargada, tan infeliz y llena de odio. Ese pobre hombre solía tener una amiga, que lo acompañó durante sus años de escuela y estuvo siempre ahí para él. Esa alma noble era nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans, y el joven Sev se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Sin embargo, el orgullo y el deseo de grandeza provocaron que la perdiera, y por si fuera poco, la perdió ante su némesis, James Potter. El haber perdido la única luz que alumbraba su camino lo llevó a unirse a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, y cegado por los celos y el rencor, le reveló a su líder la profecía que marcó el destino de los Potter. Él fue el causante de la muerte de su amada, y de que dos bebés crecieran sin sus padres.

"La culpa lo carcomía, y en un intento de redimirse, contactó a Dumbledore y le ofreció sus servicios. Entonces empezó a trabajar como un doble agente, su lealtad no siempre estando muy clara para aquellos que lo observaban. Albus le confió absolutamente todos sus planes, y Severus tuvo que serle fiel aún después de que éste muriera. Severus tuvo que proteger al hijo de su némesis y su amada, para terminar enviándolo a morir. Este hombre fue obligado a cometer atrocidades, como matar a su verdadero jefe siguiendo sus órdenes exactas. Y en ningún momento dejó de amar a su querida Lily. Jamás.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, el pelinegro notó que la mujer embarazada lo veía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Al parecer estaba más impresionada de lo que él pensaba que estaría.

-¿Qué fue eso, Harry?- dijo la pelirroja totalmente desconcertada.

-¿En serio? Acabo de contarte la trágica vida de un gran hombre que sufrió a más no poder y es visto como escoria, ¿y lo primero que dices es "¿qué fue eso?"?- dijo Harry indignado.

-Es que tu voz, las palabras que usaste, la forma en que lo dijiste, ¿qué _diablos_ fue eso?-

-Ginny, cuida tu lenguaje, Jamie está arriba. Eso fue mi "modo narrador", he estado trabajando en eso. Lindo, ¿no?-

-No. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás, ¿me oyes? JAMÁS-

-De acuerdo, está bien. Entonces… ¿qué opinas?-

-Me sorprende que aún sigas cuerdo-

-¿Qué te hace creer que no he perdido la cabeza? Por lo que a ti te consta, podrías estar hablando con un psicópata en potencia- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero eres mi psicópata- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más tierno del mundo –pero bueno, aún no entiendo por qué quieres llamar a nuestro hijo "Severus". Digo, eso que me contaste hizo que las probabilidades de que acceda a llamar a nuestro hijo como ese hombre pasaran de 0 a menos infinito-

-¿Pero por qué? Lo que te acabo de contar demuestra que todo lo que hizo Snape, lo hizo por AMOR-

-Por amor a tu _mamá_ , ¡a tu MAMÁ! Se supone que sólo tu papá debe amar de esa manera a tu mamá. La verdad, saber que otro hombre ama a tu _mamá_ es traumatizante-

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, en realidad no fue un traidor, porque todo lo que hizo fue por amor-

-Eh… no exactamente. Sí fue un traidor. Supuestamente era un seguidor de Voldemort, pero le contó todos sus secretos a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix-

-Pero eso nos ayudó a nosotros-

-Sí, pero aún así es traición. Además, él fue el que le contó a Voldemort sobre la profecía, él divulgó el secreto y eso fue el que causó la muerte de tus padres. Eso fue traición a tu madre, a su amada, y eso no lo hizo por amor, sino por celos-

-Bueno, sí… ¡Pero él me protegió para corregir sus errores!-

-Sí, te protegió, pero nunca te trató bien. Él veía demasiado de James, su némesis, en tí, y jamás lo hizo porque le preocuparas, sino porque sentía culpa. Él nunca te quiso, el amaba a tu madre, pero no a tí-

-Pero que palabras tan duras me dices… si así me tratas a mí, que soy tu esposo, ¿cómo tratas a los demás?-

-Ya, no seas dramático y enfócate-

-Está bien. Yo pienso que Severus fue un héroe, porque ayudó a que los planes de Dumledore se completaran y nos ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort, pero casi nadie sabe de sus valientes acciones. Todos creen que el era una lacra traicionera, pero en realidad era un gran hombre-

-Si era una lacra traicionera, pero más que nada para el otro bando. Ayudó a Dumbledore y facilitó la derrota de Voldemort, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que era un gran hombre. Tomó las decisiones equivocadas, dejándose llevar por los celos y el rencor. Después de eso, tuvo que pagar por sus acciones, y con creces. El universo le regresó todo lo malo, y admitámoslo, lo merecía. Después de eso, finalmente logró redimirse-

Harry se quedó pensando, analizando seriamente las palabras de su esposa.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te hizo ver esos recuerdos- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Oh, para hacerme saber que yo era un horrocrux y debía morir-

-Entonces, básicamente lo hizo para traumarte. Era totalmente innecesario que supieras que él estaba enamorado de tu mamá, y que él fue el culpable de que tus padres murieran. Tampoco necesitabas saber que todo lo que hizo fue por órdenes de Dumbledore. No creo que sus acciones te quitaran mucho el sueño, y pudiste haber sido feliz odiándolo por el resto de tu vida. Lo único que debías saber era que tú eras un horrocrux y que debías morir, y punto-

-Tienes razón… ¡Maldito Snivellus!-

-Harry, cuida tu lenguaje, James está arriba- dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón -de todas formas, él salió perdiendo al revelarte todo eso-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre él, lo estamos criticando. Y podemos decir, con absoluta certeza, que Severus Snape fue un imbécil-

-¿Por haberme revelado su secreto, o por el secreto en sí?-

-Por ambos- dijo la embarazada, y la joven pareja empezó a reír descaradamente.

-Pero en serio, no llamaremos Severus a nuestro bebé, ¡y pobre de ti si se te vuelve a ocurrir un nombre así!- amenazó la embarazada.

Y el matrimonio siguió riendo sin cuidado, hasta que sus risas despertaron a su pobre hijito, y ninguno de los tres pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche.

Snivellus molestaba desde el más allá.

* * *

 **Escribir esto fue muy divertido para mí. Se suponía iba a ser algo serio, pero la seriedad tomó sus maletas y se fue de vacaciones. Lo siento harmonians, pero aquí no se pudo, tuvo que ser canon.**


End file.
